


Blood Blinds, Blood Binds

by weepingnaiad



Series: Blood Bond [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Soul Bond, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim’s a vampire hunter, his lover’s a vampire.  Now that Jim’s returned home to make amends, he’s forced to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** the extraordinary, abigail89. Thank you, m’dear! Many thanks also to ryo_of_imratdor for her honest feedback and wonderful cheerleading.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is the final ‘chapter’ begun in [Blood and Sand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/172647) and continued in [Blood Divides](http://archiveofourown.org/works/201995). I need to give a huge shout out to SangueUK, without whom this would have been a completely different story. I have the saved IM’s to prove that she’s to blame for all of this! Thank you so much, Cap’n, my Captain!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and world belong to the Master himself, Roddenberry. I am only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. I do own my original characters, but they are available for parties!

_Sadness flies on the wings of the morning and out of the heart of darkness comes the light. ~Jean Giraudoux_

  
Amazing banner by avictoriangirl, give her much praise and love!

  
*~*

Jim couldn’t sleep… again. He hadn’t been sleeping much or well at all since he’d left Bones, his nightly dreams growing far too vivid and intense for rest. What had begun as the merest ghost of erotic fantasies had given way to scenes so realistic, he could taste Bones, smell him on the air when he awoke. He had been coping with those, but now there were the nightmares. Dreams filled with heart stopping terror, long hours of being hunted interspersed with achingly clear glimpses of simple moments with Bones.

Scrubbing his face, Jim groaned and flopped back onto the bed. It was no use. His body was still pumped up with adrenaline, still reacting as though he’d been running for his life; there was no way he could even contemplate sleep. He rolled out of bed and tossed on a discarded t-shirt, creeping down the stairs, careful to avoid the squeaky steps. He regretted not fixing those now. At least he had made sure the back door didn’t squeak or stick.

Over the last few days, the dreams had been growing stronger, the memory of them staying with him longer after each awakening. But none had been as striking as these. His stomach churned as he gulped the fresh night air trying to rein in the panic, to dispel the disquiet; fear and an aching longing made it near impossible.

Jim dropped to the porch swing, idly kicking a leg as he settled, his forehead resting on the chain once he got a soothing rocking motion started. His neck prickled as shades assailed his waking thoughts and he started up, eyes darting around.

He had no idea what the dreams meant, why they’d changed, why they were so much more powerful, why he was sitting on his mother’s back porch and yet he felt like he was still running, still being pursued. He wasn’t fool enough to deny that the dreams centered around Bones; the connection was too strong between them for all that he’d been in denial about it. But Jim refused to believe that Bones was in danger. He’d experienced just what Bones could do; he’d been carried like a child, pinned to a wall like a butterfly, the immortal not even straining. And he’d never forget, not as long as he lived, the image of Bones sweeping into that cavern, tearing through Nero’s vampires like they were made of tissue paper to get to Jim.

Jim tried to settle again, tried to get the porch swing rocking at that perfect speed, but his leg was twitching, kept breaking the rhythm. Bolting off the swing, he rushed down the steps and careened into the wheat field, his bare feet slapping against the tilled earth. He ran until his lungs burned, until the endorphins chased away the specters, the faces of all those he’d betrayed, Bones only the latest in a long line.

He tripped over a rake handle, took a tumble, rolled with long practice and ended up flat on his back staring at the wide sky, the moon serenely unaware of his turmoil.

And as much as he had tried to outrun them, the most painful of the dreams resurfaced; those easy, comfortable moments with Bones, when he’d gained insights into his lover, learned the quirky details that made Bones all the more precious. They were stretched out on the sofa, Jim’s back pressed to Bones’ chest, the light, drenching rain keeping them housebound, its constant beat lulling against the French doors. They’d read, watched movies, simply spent time in each other’s company, an easy companionship that he’d only ever shared with Gaila.

Jim made an idle comment about a news story, couldn’t even recall what it was, something about Atlanta’s history and Bones stilled, grew quiet in the way that Jim had learned meant that he was warring with himself, fighting long honed instinct of keeping his silence. Jim’s heart raced, but he didn’t turn to look at Bones.

Bones’ voice was barely above a whisper and Jim strained to hear, holding his breath so that he didn’t miss a word. Jim had been stunned at first, never considered how old his lover was, but Bones had been a young man during the Civil War, trained to be a doctor like his father, both “joining” the Confederate Army.

Bones’ father, David McCoy, fought valiantly for every life, he always had, and lost his own because of that stubborn streak. Sherman burned Atlanta, killing his mother and younger sister; Bones had lost everything, nearly lost his life to a Yankee bullet in the process. Mad with grief and pain, a wounded Bones barely made it to his grandmother’s isolated cabin, collapsing on her stoop.

He died that night; his grandmother’s drawn face was the last sight he remembered even as the smell of blood and ash choked him.

And Jim was suddenly there, thrust into the past, reliving Bones’ hell. One moment he was grief-stricken and dying, his last breaths wheezing from tired lungs, the next he awoke to a burning hunger, drew sweet air into suddenly strong lungs, felt his heart bursting with vigor, and his eyes pierced the inky blackness of the unlit cottage. Every detail, even the skritching of insects in the larder, was as clear as brightest noon and loud as a trumpet blast.

Jim curled into a ball, whimpering as the vision -- this was no mere dream -- assailed him. He fought the images, cried out and tore his eyes open. He was panting, his cheeks wet, hands fisted in the loamy soil, swaying wheat surrounding him not a rustic cabin.

He feared this was too much, more than he could bear. Bones’ grief and guilt was as real as his own, the burden that his lover carried drove Jim to his back, stole the air from his lungs and wrenched a harsh sob from his throat. He was left blinking at the blank sky, the moon already set.

Jim stumbled to his feet, staggered back to the house and collapsed onto the porch swing. He couldn’t function like this, on no sleep, these night phantasms destroying his sanity. He needed Bones more than ever and his heart quelled when he realized he might have sabotaged his chance by running.

But there was more than a century of living separating them, and Jim never did learn just what Bones was still keeping from him.

~~*~~

Jim must have dozed off because the sun had risen when a cool palm pressed to his forehead woke him. “Jim?”

He blinked sleepily up into Winona’s face. Her brows were creased with worry and her eyes too knowing.

“I’m okay, Mom,” he started, his voice cracking, the look in Winona’s eyes silencing him.

“You’re not. What happened, Jim?”

He straightened, sent the swing swaying as he looked down at himself. His sleep pants were torn and littered with mud and grass stains; his t-shirt was no better and his hands were still encrusted with mud. Still too sleep-addled, he answered her immediately, “I couldn’t sleep. Had some pretty intense dreams.”

When he closed his eyes to hide from her worry, he felt the visions trying to claim him again and his eyes snapped open.

“Doesn’t look like dreams.”

“Nightmares, whatever.” He shrugged, tried to will away the unease crawling up his spine.

“Jim.”

“Mom. Don’t. It was just a nightmare,” he snapped.

Winona sighed, the small exhale making him feel guilty.

Jim relented and took her hand. “Sorry.”

“You wanted to go with them, didn’t you? But you stayed for me.” She said it with a deep sadness that made Jim hurt. “I never meant to keep you from doing what you need to do.”

“It’s not…” he stopped and they shifted until he rested his head on Winona’s shoulder. It was still the perfect place for him to unburden himself.

“Oh, baby.” She wrapped him up, her smell and warmth so familiar, comforting. He felt almost safe. “They’re not long gone. I’m sure they’d return for you.”

He swallowed and shook his head, too close to telling her everything.

“Jim?”

Her voice carried that tone and he closed his eyes, kept his head on her shoulder.

“Jim, look at me.”

And he did. He shouldn’t have. For all that Gaila always knew exactly what he’d done, Winona could read his mind. And heart.

“Oh, _Jim._ ” She linked their fingers and gave him a weak smile. “You first looked like that when you were six. That damned cat!” she exhaled, cursing even as she was smiling at him from moist eyes. “And then there was--”

“Spike,” he finished.

“That dog was dumber than dirt!” she laughed. “Then Midnight.” He leaned into the warm hand carding through his hair. “That crazy horse was the last time I saw that exact pout on your face. This isn’t about the team, is it, Jim? This is about Leonard.”

He couldn’t deny it, his earlier whispered confession of intense longing had laid the foundation and now she saw the truth in his eyes.

“If he’s worth it, worthy, he’ll forgive you. But you have to talk to him and _that_ means using your words.”

“It’s… complicated.”

“When isn’t it?” Winona patted his hand. “The question is: what are you going to do about it?”

“Winona?” Chris called from the kitchen.

She leaned over, kissed Jim’s nose, her eyes hopeful. “Chris is making blueberry pancakes. Go cleanup before breakfast and think about it. I know you’ll figure it out in the end. You always do.”

Her confidence in Jim felt unwarranted, but he smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen, the happy noises Chris made in greeting made Jim’s heart ache. He missed Bones so fucking much!

What _was_ he going to do about it?

~~*~~

The day passed quietly with Jim trying to ignore the flickering apprehension at the base of his spine all while appearing at ease enough to convince Winona and Chris to keep their plans. The last thing he wanted was to come between them. Besides, Jim still hadn’t made headway on his decision. He didn’t know what to do, really, and was looking forward to sprawling on the sofa, watching baseball and drinking beer.

“If you’re sure, Jim?”

“Mom. I’m fine.” He met Chris’ eyes. “You guys go. Shoo!” He waved them toward the door.

“Have fun, son.” Chris was gently urging Winona out the door.

“You have my cell number?”

“Mom! I’m not ten. Go. I’ll probably be right here when you get back.” He chuckled and grabbed the remote, resolutely refusing to look at his mother again.

“Bye, sweetie. I love you.” Winona hadn’t left. She dropped a kiss to his forehead, making him blush, before she left.

“Love you, too, Mom.” He was still smiling as they drove away.

The baseball game was so dull, the poor Cubbies outmatched by the Sox, so Jim flipped channels until he found _“The Maltese Falcon”_ on. He stretched out on the sofa and was soon so engrossed, he didn’t notice the last rays of the sun, or the crunch of gravel under tires.

The doorbell pulled Jim’s eyes from the television and he frowned, pausing the DVR as he stood. He stretched and called out, “Coming! I’m coming!”

So he was barefoot, wearing baggy gym shorts and a ratty old t-shirt, his hair mussed and wild, matching the two-day scruff he was sporting, when he opened the door.

To find Bones standing there, a young girl holding his hand.

Jim stared, gaped really, and didn’t say a word. He couldn’t, his mouth was dry and his throat closed around a weak gasp, his mind an empty slate. He felt dizzy and clung to the doorknob, the cool metal the only thing convincing him that he hadn’t drifted off to sleep once again, that this was no dream.

“Jim? Can we come in?”

That voice made his knees weak and he stepped back, his head nodding slowly even as his eyes drank Bones in.

Bones walked into the living room, the child clutching his hand tightly and looking at Jim with big, hazel eyes. Eyes like Bones’.

“Daddy?” she whispered up at Bones while keeping her eyes on Jim.

Her voice was tremulous and Jim knew he must be scaring the crap out of the girl. “Oh! Da-drat. Sorry.” He offered up his best smile and stuck out his hand.

“Jim Kirk.”

The girl looked up at Bones whose brilliant, gentle smile melted Jim’s reservations. “Joanna, this is my friend, James T. Kirk. We talked about him, remember?”

She ignored Jim’s outstretched hand and looked up at Bones. “I remember, Daddy.”

When she turned back to Jim, her eyes were too shrewd and assessing and made Jim pale for a moment and he hastily dropped his hand. Whatever happened, he’d have to work hard to convince Joanna that he wasn’t the enemy.

“I’m Joanna McCoy. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mister Kirk.” Joanna nodded at Jim before looking back up at her dad. “I did it like we practiced so _now_ do I get an iPod?”

“Joanna Elizabeth McCoy!”

Jim chuckled despite his world being turned upside down. “Hold out for the iPad, kiddo.”

“Jim!”

“Ummm,” Jim rubbed at the back of his neck, completely at a loss for what to do or say. “I’m not… don’t know how to do this… Bones?”

“Jim, it’s late. We need to get going.”

“Going? You just got here.”

“We drove straight through and Joanna needs a good night’s sleep. I’m not going far. I saw a hotel as we got off the highway.”

“Oh. We have a couple of extra bedrooms. You could stay?” He hated how hopeful he sounded, but he couldn’t, didn’t want to let Bones out of his sight again, even if he had no clue what the hell he was doing.

Bones hesitated, unsure for the first time that Jim had ever seen. He frowned, seemed close to agreeing, when Joanna nudged him. He leaned down and she whispered in his ear.

“Sure, sweetpea.”

He straightened and looked at Jim, shrugging as he said, “It was a long drive, and we didn’t stop after lunch.”

Jim looked at him, confused.

“Joanna had two _large_ sodas, Jim.”

“Oh? _Oh._ ” Jim scrubbed at the back of his neck and pointed down the hallway. “Under the stairs, second door, you can’t miss it.”

Joanna tugged Bones with her and he followed, Jim left staring after.

The next instant Bones was back, so close his breath was brushing Jim’s neck and Jim shivered. “Bones,” he murmured. Strong hands turned him and he was staring into Bones’ eyes. They’d gone dark, the pupil wide, and Jim couldn’t move, simply waited for whatever was to come. He knew he should be asking questions, figuring out why Bones had a daughter.

Bones leaned closer and Jim shook his head, found the strength to press his fingertips to Bones’ lips. A slow boiling anger was simmering and Jim gave it free rein, used its power to pull away. Bones was too distracting, but they had to talk. Jim had been feeling guilty, but he’d been the one played. He narrowed eyes at Bones and said, as calmly as he could manage, “We’re talking about _this,_ about us, and about her.”

Bones nodded, slowly, his shoulders slumping. “But not now, not with Jo-Jo here.”

Joanna’s humming silenced his agreement, but Bones saw it as Jim stepped back, putting much needed space between them.

Joanna grinned at Jim, but her eyes were still cold. She took her dad’s hand and looked at him, so sweetly innocent Jim couldn’t reconcile the two. “Can we go, Daddy? I’m tired and Mister Scott’s starving.”

“Scotty’s always starving, baby doll.”

“Sure, but you promised me we’d stay somewhere with a pool.”

Jim watched as Bones caved, wrapped around his daughter’s pinky. “Alright. We can stay at that hotel downtown I told you about.”

“Yeah!” She clapped her hands and looked her age, taking away the knot at the base of Jim’s spine.

“Go get in the car, I’ll be there in a sec.”

Joanna leapt for the door, but before she burst out of it, she turned and pinned Jim with that unnerving gaze. “It was a pleasure, Mister Kirk.”

Jim swallowed nervously. Her words were sweet but her eyes made it clear she thought he was beneath contempt. Whatever Jim had done to earn her wrath, he now deeply regretted it.

Bones was suddenly in Jim’s space, a cool hand tilting his chin up. “Don’t mind her, Jim. Things have been hard these last few weeks and me showing up angry and desperate didn’t help matters.”

“W-w-what?” Jim tried to hold onto his anger or at least his confusion, but Bones was so close, his palm cool on Jim’s cheek as his thumb dragged over Jim’s lips, and Jim’s thoughts went spiraling far from Joanna McCoy.

“You’ve been chewing on your bottom lip again, darlin’.”

Jim’s heart stuttered, then his pulse skyrocketed and his breathing stopped, eyes locking on Bones’. He froze, time slowing as Bones moved, pressing their lips together. Someone whimpered. Jim would deny that it was him, but the moment shattered and they were wrapped tightly together, lips fusing as Bones tried to devour him while Jim tried to crawl into Bones.

A harsh cry rent the room and Bones wrenched himself away, his back pressing against the doorjamb. He looked utterly wrecked, flushed, hair wild, and eyes flaring from green to amber, flashing hotly, but so fucking gorgeous Jim forgot all his fury.

Bones wavered, then shot out the door, his soft, “I’ll be back,” silencing Jim’s protest with the banging of the screen.

~~*~~

Jim dropped onto the sofa, his whole body trembling from the onslaught of emotions, guilt, anger, lust, and no little trepidation all tangled up inside him, threatening to overwhelm him. He’d already lost it and given in to Bones, would have let him take him right there on the floor.

 _’Shit!’_

He was so fucked.

The distance allowed him to regain some control over his traitorous body, but he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to keep it when Bones returned. He needed to calm down, needed some release. Unfortunately, a shot of vodka did nothing to still the sparking nerves racing down his spine.

A hasty wank and a cold shower took the edge off, but the imagined, or real, lusty purr skating on the edge of awareness sent his pulse racing once again. He paced as he waited, made coffee, channel surfed, and let his restlessness morph into annoyance and, finally, outright fury. He’d been played, lied to, and he was going to know why.

Bones’ movements were silent, but Jim had been hyper aware of him from the first. He shot up as Bones closed the door and rounded on his lover, letting the full force of his pent up anger loose.

“What the fuck? You have a _daughter?_ And didn’t bother mentioning her? What the hell else have you kept from me? A _wife?_ ”

Jim shoved Bones against the wall, hissing at him, “I gave up everything and you _lied_ to me!”

Bones let himself be pushed. He kept his hands at his side, but his eyes flashed hard and hot as he licked his lips and inhaled.

Jim jerked back, suddenly breathless. “Goddammit! Just fuckin’ stop it already! I’m not one of your conquests and I’m sure as hell not your mistress!”

He was panting as he retreated from Bones’ gaze, grumbling as he took a step toward the living room.

But he’d forgotten about vampire speed and Bones was on him before he got through the doorway, propelling him forward. He was flipped and landed on the sofa flat on his back, Bones above him, all air knocked from him. Fighting was futile, but he struggled nonetheless. Bones nipped at his neck, voice rumbling, “I never _once_ mistook you for dinner.”

Cool breath blew past Jim’s ear, making him shudder. He tried to wrench out of Bones grip, but he was well and truly pinned, wrists over his head, groin aligned with Bones’, calves caught and held.

He kept his face turned and eyes closed. He had to hold onto his fury or he’d cave, give in and never get his answers.

Gentle fingers turned his face and soft lips pressed chastely against his own. He moaned through parted lips, wanted more, the anger already draining away. His eyes shot open and he met blazing gold-green.

“You’re no conquest, Jim. I did keep Joanna from you, but I never lied. But you did, didn’t you, darlin’? Still are, aren’t you?”

The voice, _that_ voice -- bourbon soaked, honey sweet, and rough, lust drenched and dark -- carried the promise of sweet release, of infinite pleasure, but held undertones of pain-laced fury and vengeance. And Jim was its helpless thrall, Bones’ willing slave, though he fought that feeling with every ounce of impotent strength he had.

He was no match for Bones’ power, for his will, and Jim’s body betrayed him, arching into his groin, leaning into the cool palm holding his chin.

Jim’s nostrils flared. He’d forgotten just how enticing Bones’ scent was. He’d too easily forgotten how intensely he’d been drawn to everything about Bones, and now that Bones was near, the false clarity was swamped and subsumed. A surfeit of sensation overloaded him and he sagged, drank it all in, nodding helplessly. Anything. He’d give this man… this _vampire_ anything and everything.

“Yes, I lied, damn you!” he spat, but couldn’t muster any emotion but resignation to back up the hard words. “I won’t apologize for trying to save myself!”

Bones snapped back as though Jim had slapped him. He sat back on his haunches, freeing Jim’s hands, his eyes wide. Jim just laid there, harsh breaths puffing in and out of his nose as he tried to look defiant, but expected he was lucky to look anything more than debauched.

“Save yourself? What the fuck, Jim? I’d never--”

“No. Right. Nevermind. I was talking out my ass, just… forget it.”

“Jim?” Bones eyes softened, turning a verdant green, his brows drawn together in confusion and all Jim could think of was kissing that little furrow. “Are you afraid of me?”

Jim huffed out a soft breath, his heart fluttering in his chest. He wanted to tell Bones the truth; how much he hated the guys Bones fed on; how, with each one, he was terrified that Bones would find someone else, how he couldn’t live without the vampire, and the last thing he could ever be was afraid of Bones. But the words were locked inside.

Instead he shook his head and answered with a deflection. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me, but what about your vampire buddies? I know when I’m being stalked, Bones.”

Bones swallowed, his eyes narrowing, the fire that simmered in his eyes blazing cold and menacing. “None of them would _dare._ ” His voice was low, a bare whisper, but the fury and threat it carried made Jim tremble.

Jim laughed to hide the way his body shivered. “Tell that to whatever asshole has been making my nights hell.” He pushed up to his elbows and nudged Bones with a knee. “Let me up.”

Bones hesitated, but then stood and loomed over Jim, offering an outstretched hand. Jim ignored it and sat up with as much of his tattered dignity as he had left. He tucked himself into the corner of the sofa, wrapped his arms around his knees and glared at Bones who at least had the good grace to look abashed, though the fire in his eyes hadn’t abated. Jim could feel his cold fury, but it wasn’t directed at him.

“Sit down, dammit! I don’t need a crick in my neck along with every other goddamned bruise.”

Bones sat, restrained power and coiled fury radiating off of him in waves.

“I thought it was you. At first. And the dreams had to be. I never remembered them, but I woke up every morning hard as nails and aching. Hell, some mornings, I came in my sleep.” He chuckled bitterly. “That sucked the most. Getting to come but not remembering a damned thing.” He glared at Bones. “You did that, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t mean to, but you…” he ducked his head before continuing. “Your scent… the memory of you was everywhere and yet I couldn’t have you, taste you, touch you. I was ravenous, angry. Went to a different type of club, took everything on offer, but nothing satisfied the hunger.” He sounded almost regretful, and Jim wondered what, exactly, he’d done.

“And then… it was just after dawn and there was a stranger in our bed and somehow you reached out and snared me.” He blew out a soft breath. “I felt your heartbeat and grabbed hold and never let go, pleasuring you in my mind. Reliving our time together. I’m sorry. I had no right to force that on you.”

Jim blinked and shook his head, trying to piece events together instead of dwelling on a stranger being in _his_ place. “How’d you get here?”

Bones looked confused at the non sequitur.

“Bones, how did you get to Iowa?”

“We flew?”

“And from Seville?”

“Jim,” he protested.

“When did you leave Seville?”

“It took a couple of days after you left. Gran’s jet was occupied so I had to wait.”

“And then you went where?”

“To Georgia. Jim, what does this--”

“The nightmares. They didn’t start up until after you’d arrived back in Georgia. Before that all my dreams were intense, sexual, and all _you._ Believe me, I know the difference. But lately, I’ve spent the whole night running. Someone’s chasing me, luckily I wake up before I find out who, but I’m sure it’s a vampire, Bones.”

“That goddamned, no account, bastard!”

Jim jumped when Bones leapt up, his furious shout making Jim’s skin crawl. Jim had never seen Bones like this. The savagery pulsing from him was nearly pressing Jim back into the sofa with the force of it. He dragged himself up, instinctually knowing he needed to calm Bones and his touch had always had that effect.

“Who, Bones?” he murmured as he stopped Bones in his tracks, pressed their bodies close, baring his neck in silent offering.

“Clay!” Bones snarled, but he wasn’t moving and his arms had lifted to pull Jim to him, his eyes focused on Jim’s speeding pulse.

Jim kept still, felt Bones’ fury shoved aside, ignored for the time being. He knew what was coming.

Or he’d believed he’d known. But he’d been kept apart, sheltered, no vampire daring to approach him. Clay had crossed some inviolable line and Bones was ready to tear the other vampire apart, Jim’s offering the only thing stopping him.

Bones vibrated with tension, a soft, whimpered moan slipping from his lips as he dragged his fangs along Jim’s throat.

Jim gasped. Bones was always so in control, completely aware and restrained, but those elongated fangs hovering over his pulse let Jim know that this time was different. And dangerous.

He opened his eyes and saw Bones’ glint wickedly, more amber than green in the backlight from the television. The _’Mine’_ made his pulse race as one fang pricked him. The sharp pain was gone before it registered, but the single drop of blood was the last straw, breaking Bones’ reason.

Bones flung him across the room. He saw stars as his head connected with the sofa’s edge, the couch creaking precariously as Bones leapt on him. Bones softened at Jim’s outcry and he gentled his touch, cupping Jim’s head while he caught his breath. The vampire never stopped, hurriedly stripping off Jim’s clothes, whispering apologies into Jim’s skin for the shredded garments.

Everything was a blur and Jim was still seeing stars when it registered that he was flat on his back, naked and achingly hard, a hungry vampire equally naked and pressing him into the cushions. Jim spread his legs and writhed, welcoming the onslaught.

Their cocks touched and the conflagration in Jim’s blood caught and turned into an inferno. Jim reached up and pulled Bones down, meeting their mouths in desperation. He wanted to crawl into the vampire’s mouth, never be parted. Bones apparently agreed as he focused everything onto their sealed lips, his tongue demanding as he laid waste to any reserves Jim might have thought he held.

Bones swept in, his tongue fucking Jim’s mouth until Jim’s head swam. When he tried to pull away, or push Bones up, his lover’s eyes flew open, a little gasp of fear escaping into Bones’ mouth. In all the time they’d been together, and for all the heights he’d driven Bones to, he’d never seen him so feral. Jim wasn’t sure whether to revel in the power he held or to be afraid.

His indecision made Bones falter and he relaxed his hold just enough that Jim wrenched away. “I want you to fuck me, goddammit, not suffocate me!”

“Not into breathplay, sugar?” Bones drawled. His smile was a little sheepish, his eyes still glinting more gold than green, but the headlong rush slowed with that purposeful drawl. Jim licked his lips. He’d always been a sucker for that voice, the slow, drawn out vowels turned Jim’s spine to liquid.

“Only if it’s with my cock shoved down your throat… _darlin’,_ ” he answered, breathing in through his nose as he got the desired reaction. In two heartbeats, Bones was on his knees, fangs scraping up Jim’s thigh, destination clear. For the first time, Jim wondered if provoking an angry vampire was a wise thing to do, but Bones caught his eye as he swallowed Jim’s cock to the root and Jim cried out, forgetting everything but the cool confines surrounding him.

Jim was caught, torn between needing to see, to watch as Bones took him in, and wanting to lose himself in the heady sensation. A vampire’s stamina meant that Bones was very good at this. That his lover took great delight in Jim’s pleasure only added to the experience. Jim gave himself up to it, leaned back and let Bones take what he wanted.

Apparently, what he wanted was to drive Jim mad.

Jim was so close, he reached down and curled his hand around one of Bones’ ears, shifting his hips just so and then Bones hummed and his throat undulated around the head of Jim’s cock and Jim stiffened, was coming, _goddammit!_ when Bones pressed tightly to the base of his dick, shutting him down.

“Fuck!” Jim swore and tried to buck up deeper into the wet depths, but he was pinned, held down, even as Bones taunted him by alternating tight suction with loose tonguing along his shaft. “Let me come, you evil bastard!”

The resulting chuckle made his cock pulse and the devilish glance from under lowered lashes sent heat racing down his spine. But Bones ignored him. He slid off, ever so slowly, teasing with his tongue and a final soft drag of his teeth before releasing the head.

Jim flopped back to the sofa his breath leaving in one great exclamation, “Cocksucker!”

Bones’ smirk sent a shudder running down to Jim’s toes.

“You got a problem, darlin’?” The promise, the dark intent, and the completely sinful and debased way Bones drawled those syllables had Jim near coming apart.

He groaned and bit back a needy whimper. “Quit teasing and fuck me already!”

“Begging? So soon? What happened to your stamina, sweetheart?” Bones gave him a feral grin, his fangs glinting in the light. “You see, baby,” Bones purred as slick fingers teased Jim’s balls and lower, making him start.

 _’Where the hell did Bones get lube? Fucking vampire!’_

“I’ve just gotten started. I’ve been planning this for awhile and if we’re doing this now, I’m going to take my time.” Bones pressed a finger in, its cool slide making Jim moan. “I’m going to take it slow…” he drew out the last word, his voice dropping into a breathy whisper as he crooked his finger and made Jim see stars. “You have no idea what I’ve been going through, what it was like to sleep next to you, to hold you, to have the memory of your blood thrumming through my veins and know I shouldn’t have you.”

Jim whimpered as Bones set a steady rhythm on his prostate. It was too much, but not enough, and Jim writhed, bore down, bit his lip against pleading, Bones’ husky words almost pushing him over the edge.

“I knew. From the first drop of your blood. It was intoxicating as nothing else.”

The bastard was trying to tell Jim something while he pressed in another finger. Jim hoped he didn’t expect a response because all he managed was something garbled and incoherent.

Bones’ fingers drove him higher, pushed him just to the edge and held him there, caught. “F-f-fuck me, dammit!” Jim screamed and reached for Bones, scrabbling to pull him down. Bones’ eyes glowed like hellfire, but the kiss was heaven-sent. Perfect. Jim opened and Bones took, kept kissing as he shifted, his fingers replaced with something larger, harder. Bones swallowed his whimper of protest, gave him no quarter as he slid all the way home.

Bones growled low in his chest. He lifted his mouth, freeing Jim’s inarticulate cry as he thrust. He embraced Jim and lifted him and all Jim could do was wrap his legs around Bones’ thighs and hold on. They turned and Jim gasped as he was impaled further, Bones’ cock nudging his prostate as he leaned forward. Sweeping the coffee table’s contents to the floor, Bones laid Jim out on it.

Jim felt like an offering on some ancient altar, his heart hammering in his chest, his whole body thrumming with each beat. Bones’ eyes, his lips, the way his hands were stroking and worshiping Jim sent him reeling. Something momentous was happening and he refused to be a passive participant. He pulled Bones up to him, demanded a kiss, then forced the vampire’s head to turn aside so that he could whisper against his neck, “Take me hard, feed from me, prove that I’m different than all the rest. Show me that _I’m_ your mate and no other.”

Bones’ ravenous, almost tortured shout lanced Jim’s spine, fire racing to his toes. He could only watch as Bones reared back, every sinew in stark relief as a visible shudder ran through the vampire’s tensed muscles.

“Jim?” he breathed out, that one word filled with so many questions.

Jim only nodded, answering the obvious by tilting his head and bearing down on the hard flesh splitting him open.

His consent broke the barrier holding Bones back, inflaming him. He ducked his head to the long column of his neck, inhaled deeply and sucked, but his fangs were sheathed and Jim protested. Bones kept moving, lips sliding, tasting, teasing as he thrust shallowly.

Jim grew restless and gripped Bones’ ass, grinding up with the next push. Bones faltered, then with a grunt, he shifted, his butt clenching as his hips danced. Jim whined and his cock throbbed, and he watched Bones, met glowing eyes as Bones dragged his fangs along Jim’s skin, the barest brush of his canines, not slicing skin, but lighting sparks in their wake. His body was alight, every pore, every atom attuned to Bones, poised on the precipice.

Bones thrust and bit down over his nipple at once and bright white pleasure-pain shot through Jim, searing his nerves. He cried out, hands slid up Bones’ back, pulling him closer, his body tingling as his life blood pulsed into Bones. It was too much sensation, an overload as clarity and complete union swamped him. He felt the draw slow and cried out, holding the vampire to his chest. He was on the crest of his orgasm, riding the wave ever higher until he shattered, white and crimson exploding behind his eyelids.

He was trembling, his teeth chattered as he regained awareness, eyes flicking to meet Bones’. The vampire teased his nipple, lapping tenderly at the two puncture marks above it, a single drop of blood at the corner of his lips. The dusky flush of his skin and the completely mischievous smirk he wore as his tongue flicked out to catch the last drop combined with the solid flesh buried in his ass made Jim groan.

He felt sated, debauched and languid, lethargy claiming his limbs, but Bones wasn’t done with him, and he was unsure if he was grateful for that or not. With his fangs still extended and eyes boring into Jim’s, Bones tilted his head down, blood-warm breath brushing over Jim’s other nipple. Jim’s cry died in his throat as he was assailed, pierced at both ends, hard thrusts and pinpricks of pain spearing him, holding him on the knife’s edge. Too long, too much, too intense… he clutched at Bones, held his lover tight even as a spike of real fear that he couldn’t handle this twisted his spine.

Memory sense and perfect clarity returned, he was claimed and claimant, driving in and split wide. He knew _everything_ in that instant, Bones kept nothing from him. The onslaught was almost too much, and their mutual orgasm tore through him, stealing conscious thought as he eagerly gave in to the sweeping tide.

Jim was vaguely aware of protesting weakly as Bones lifted him up, settling them on the sofa with a soft shushing noise. Jim thought there was something that he was forgetting, that it was probably important, but Bones kissed him, murmured against Jim’s neck, and the siren call of sleep, the comfort of being in Bones’ arms once again, was too strong to refuse.

~~*~~

Jim was an idiot who should have known better.

Sadly, should haves didn’t help when Winona and Chris arrived home and were confronted with Jim, naked as the day he was born, sprawled out on their sofa over an equally nude Leonard. They helped even less when Jim jumped up and looked about the room, eyes scanning for a suitable covering, widening as he realized the mess they’d created: the knocked over lamp, the tipped chair, the scattered books, clothes strewn wildly, and what Winona and Chris must think.

Jim’s _’Oh, shit!’_ moment went from bad to worse when Bones sat up, a scrap of Jim’s torn t-shirt covering his groin, and he smiled, sated and drowsy, wrecked, and so fucking _edible_ Jim almost forgot his predicament. Unfortunately, his mom was not equally blinded and neither was Chris. If the telltale bites over his nipples and the scrapes and bruises littering Jim’s torso weren’t enough, Bones’ fangs and preternatural eyes were all the condemnation they needed. _’Vampire.’_

Then all hell broke loose.

For a man with three pins in his vertebra, Chris Pike could still move damned fast. Before Jim had found the nearest pair of jeans – not his – Chris was armed, silver-bright Glock in his right, rustic carved stake in his left, and standing in front of Winona.

“Step aside, son,” Chris commanded, his voice ice-cold steel.

Jim straightened, shoving the other leg into his jeans. “What! No!” he shouted, stepping in front of Chris.

“Jim! What the hell?” Chris shot a look over his shoulder at Winona, barked out a harsh, “Enthralled,” before turning, his hand already raised.

Time slowed and Jim watched every muscle, every movement, knew exactly what was coming as adrenaline coursed through his veins, but he was powerless to stop it, too slow and far too human. The Glock came crashing down on his temple, sent him flailing, stars stealing his sight. He kicked out, praying he’d toppled Chris even as an enraged Bones flew past him. Then there was screaming, most of it was probably Jim though he couldn’t be sure. He staggered, windmilling his arms, pleading for the chaos to end. It did.

With a single, loud report.

Bones’ cry made Jim freeze in the echoing stillness. Chris and Winona were both crack shots at a distance. Neither missed at point blank range.

“Bones!” Jim cried, shaking his head to clear his vision.

Black spots danced across the tableau before him. Winona held her gun, still pointed at Bones’ heart and Bones lay crumpled against the wall, Chris on his ass, leaning against the sofa.

There was blood, too much blood.

“No! Oh, god, no!” Jim’s anguished cry shattered the silence as he fell to his knees at Bones’ side, terror stealing his breath.

“Bones! Bones!” Jim didn’t realize he was crying, sobbing, pleading, but he moved Bones gently, cradled him in his arms and stroked his face. “Leonard, please? Please don’t die on me. Don’t do this to me. I’m sorry.” Bones was too still, unresponsive and Jim leaned down to kiss his lips. “Bones, I can’t live without you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Please don’t leave me!” Hot tears splashed on his lover’s cheeks.

“Jim?” Winona touched his shoulder, but Jim couldn’t take his eyes from Bones’ face, his eyes were closed, long dark lashes brushing his cheekbones. He could be sleeping except for the blood.

“Baby? He is the one? Is this Leonard?” Jim nodded, his breath stuttering. This couldn’t be happening, had to be another nightmare.

“Jim, the bullet was silver. Let me get it out.” Winona shook him gently, then forced his chin up. “Jim, he could still make it. Let us help.”

Jim must have agreed because Chris scooted to Winona’s side and they took Bones from his arms. They laid him out on the floor, Winona racing away and back in the blink of an eye. Jim couldn’t keep track of what they were doing, he was too caught up in the profound emptiness in his head and heart. But they hovered over Bones, their words indistinct, lost in the roaring in Jim’s ears.

There was a Bones’ shaped void within him and he was being sucked into it.

He drifted, half aware, some small spark of reason warning against sleep. Concussion was the word, but there was no reason to stay awake, no reason for anything. Not with Bones gone. Who knew silence could be so loud?

Jim gave into the pull of sleep, praying he’d never wake.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Sadness flies on the wings of the morning and out of the heart of darkness comes the light. ~Jean Giraudoux_

  
Amazing banner by avictoriangirl, give her much praise and love!

*~*

 _Jim gave into the pull of sleep, praying he’d never wake._

 

But he did wake. Painfully. Nausea roiled his stomach and he rolled to the side of the bed, made the basin sitting there, grimacing at the acrid burn in his throat and the vile stench in his nostrils. He reached for the water on the nightstand and sipped gingerly. Once that settled he drank the whole glass before flopping back to the bed. He hurt everywhere, his temple throbbing in time to his heart, the physical pain parodying his death wish.

His mind skirted the reason for that desire and he looked around the room, listening to the birdsong outside his window. The thought of moving, of ever getting out of bed again, had lost all appeal. He closed his eyes and slept.

He woke again, the nausea lessened and his stomach contents staying where they belonged. After drinking another glass of water, he sagged back into the mattress. Someone had checked on him, cleaned up, refilled his water, and opened the blinds. A waning gibbous moon mocked him from above the branches of the tree at his window. He wanted to shut out that grinning face, to hide behind curtains, but he didn’t have the energy to move.

Sleep claimed him as soon as he turned his head away.

The third time he woke, he reached for the glass, but it was not there. Blinking, he lifted to his elbows, groaning with the effort as he looked around. “You going to sleep your life away, son?”

Jim blinked at Chris and was startled by the complete lack of emotion he felt. He should be angry at least. “You clocked me,” he stated, no accusation in his words.

Chris looked sad and it was then that Jim noticed how battered and bruised Chris was. “I did. Forgive me.” Chris looked at Jim with gentle compassion. “I thought I was saving you.”

Jim didn’t want compassion, or empathy, and definitely not pity. He wanted to curl up and be left alone, preferably forever. “You’re lucky you didn’t kill me.”

Chris sagged, his face haggard and worn. “Believe me, I know. Between Winona and Phil, I haven’t heard the end of it. I know better than to take my focus off the threat.”

“He wasn’t the enemy,” Jim said, his eyes closing as he slid back down onto the bed.

“Maybe not. But what did you expect? You were being targeted and then we find you like that?”

Jim’s eyes flew open. “I never said I was being stalked.”

“Jim.” Chris’ voice carried a subtle rebuke. “Give us some credit. You were exhibiting the classic symptoms of enthrallment. If we’d had any idea…”

His voice trailed away and Jim slumped, tried to curl up, but his temple exploded with pain as he turned his head. “Shit!” he cried out, his fingers prodding gently at the stitches. “What the fuck?”

Chris was beside the bed, tugging Jim’s hand away. “Stop it. You’ll ruin Phil’s handiwork.”

“What difference does it make?” Jim asked, surprised by the wetness leaking from his eyes and his chest’s shaking as he fought the building sobs.

“Jim?”

“It would have been easier if I’d never woken up.”

“Jim, cut the melodrama.”

“I’m not!” he protested. Chris’ stern tone stole his tears, made anger re-surface. He shoved Chris’ hand away. “You just don’t get it! I wasn’t enthralled! He hadn’t even fed from me before…” Jim stopped; he didn’t want to think about their first, and now last, time. But another thought sent cold dread settling in his stomach like lead. “What’d you tell his daughter?”

“Jim. Calm down.”

Chris was pressing him back into the mattress, but Jim refused to go. He fought the pain spearing his head and pushed himself up. The room swayed and tilted, but he swallowed and kept his stomach from crawling out his throat.

Chris stood in front of Jim, held him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. “Jim. Listen to me. Leonard.Is.Not.Dead.”

“What?” Jim looked at Chris, disbelieving.

“Leonard’s alive. That’s what I came here to tell you. That, and to apologize.” Chris settled on the edge of the mattress, one hand raking through his hair. “Goddammit, son. You never do anything like normal folks, do you?”

“What?” Jim repeated. “Then why can’t I feel him?” he asked, tapping his temple and yelping.

“Would you just lie down and listen, dammit?” Chris muttered with annoyance. Chris had been an awesome surrogate dad and mentor, his dry wit and cool composure allowed him to keep his head and sense of humor throughout Jim’s antics. But now he mostly sounded worried and exhausted, like Jim had pushed too far.

“Just take me to him, then I’ll rest.”

“No. Phil would have my hide if I let you leave this bed, let alone the house.”

“What? Where’s Bones?”

“Bones?”

“Leonard, sorry.”

Chris leaned back, pinning Jim with a dark scowl. “You meant it, what you said.”

Jim’s throat was suddenly dry and he swallowed as he tried to figure out what Chris was talking about. His confusion must have shown on his face because Chris hastily continued.

“Phil said you might not remember… but when… after…” It was not like Chris to mince words and his fumbling made Jim nervous.

Then he cleared his throat and looked down at his hands, one had crept to pat the back of Jim’s. “When Winona shot Leonard. We thought we were going to lose you, too.” He took a deep breath and looked up at Jim. “It’d kill her to lose you, Jim. And I don’t want to do without you, either of you.”

Jim blinked for a moment as the words sunk in. “So you approve? Of Bones?”

“No.” Chris shook his head, but the frown was gone. “I can’t say that, but I’d like you to be happy, so think of it as ‘wait and see’.”

Jim relaxed back into the pillows and curled an arm under his neck, giving Chris a drowsy smile. “I can live with that.” It was more than Jim had hoped for. “Where’s Mom?”

“Long story.” Jim’s eyes opened wide. There was something in Chris’ tone that made him curious and Chris knew him well enough to see it. “She’s fine. And that’s all you need to know for right now. And that you’re in the doghouse.”

Jim grimaced.

“--next time? Talk to us. Tell us the truth and you’ll save us all a lot of heartache.”

Jim’s eyes were growing heavy, but he shook his head and snorted. “I can just imagine how that would have gone over. ‘Oh, Mom, by the way, I’m in love with a vampire.’ Or, even better, ‘Spock, just ignore the fact that a vampire killed your mom right before your eyes. Mine’s a _great_ guy.’” His sarcasm wasn’t lost on Chris.

“That wouldn’t have gone well, but it would’ve been better than getting your… friend shot.”

Jim noticed the hitch in Chris’ voice. He had come far, but it would be a long time, maybe never, before Chris would be able to call Bones what he was… mate.

Chris stood and tucked the blankets around Jim. “The best things in life are worth fighting for.” He pulled a cup from somewhere and pressed a straw to Jim’s lips. “And you’re no coward. You still have to have that conversation with Spock, Jim. And Gaila.”

Jim had been drinking and he choked on those last words. The coughing made him see stars and whimper. Next thing he knew, he had two pills pressed into his palm and was being helped up to swallow them. He was exhausted and weak and missed Bones, but his lover was alive, and try as he might, he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

~~*~~

When Jim awoke for a third time, he felt better, not so battered and bruised and the world didn’t sway and tilt with every movement. His stomach stayed firmly in its place as he warily opened his eyes, only to blink at the fiery light flooding the room. He rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was staring into his mother’s pinched and drawn face and he forgot about the blazing sunset.

“Jim!” Winona hovered over him, her palm cupping his cheek as her eyes scanned his face. “I was so worried.”

He understood more than she was saying, felt a twinge of sympathy for Chris who’d born the brunt of Winona’s protective worry. Jim pushed himself up, pleased that he was less shaky by the minute. “I’ll live,” he croaked.

Winona handed him a cup, urged him to drink it all. The Gatorade quenched the burning in his throat and he drank it down. Winona puttered around the bed, fluffing his pillows and easing him to sit back against them. He captured one hand as it fluttered past and urged his mother to sit beside him. She did with unfeigned reluctance.

“Mom?”

She looked at him and sighed. “Jim, we need to talk about this, about Leonard, about what happened--”

Jim recognized that tone, knew where she was going with it. He shook his head and cut her off. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Jim.”

“Mom, I’m not a child. I’m not under a spell--”

She snorted at him and he had to contain his growing anger.

“I’m in love.” Jim couldn’t believe he was saying this to his mother.

“With a vampire?” She looked at him with pity, underlain with scorn. “You might not be enthralled, but what you are, it’s almost worse. He’s seduced you, drawn you into his world, gotten you hooked and now you can’t see reason. Like a junkie, an addict. Forsaken your family. What is Spock going to say?” She shook her head. “You’re better than this, James T. Kirk, and you know it.”

“Better than what? You’re the one who taught me that most vampires are not a threat! That we have to be sure of the target when hunting.” Jim’s hands clenched into fists at his sides and it took effort not to shove her away. “Stop! Just stop. Please,” he begged.

Winona looked at him, blinking dazedly, but she did what he asked.

Jim took a calming breath. “I love Leonard and yes, he’s a vampire. And I’m going to be with him, so the decision is in your hands. Accept him and me, or disown me, but I’m not giving him up.”

“And what happens when he tires of you? What will you do then? Beg to be turned?”

Jim’s heart clenched, but he shoved the fear aside. “What Bones and I do, how we handle _us_ is not your concern.” Jim reached for her hand, held it. “Can’t you be happy for me?”

“Oh, Jim,” she shook her head. “I’m afraid for you, now more than ever.”

“Mom, he’s not going to hurt me.”

“He’s a vampire! Of course, he’s going to hurt you! Have you looked in the mirror, Jim? He already has!”

“You don’t know him like I do.”

“I know vampires. They’re seductive, beguiling, draw you in until you lose your head. I’ll not lose you, too!”

Jim’s head spun as he tried to follow Winona’s tirade. “What?”

“He has a beautiful daughter.”

Jim was taken aback by the sudden change in tactics, had no idea what to say in response.

“I’m sure her mother loved Leonard very much, too.”

Memories not his own flashed through Jim’s mind. Images of a beautiful blond with long, wavy hair, a shy smile, and the brightest green eyes came with a name – Jocelyn. He was consumed by emotions; full, vivid, happy until a bone-deep ache stole his breath. Failure and black grief pummeled him and he knew… too much, none of the knowledge his. He wasn’t sure what to do with it, how he should answer Winona. He and Bones hadn’t resolved a damn thing and these visions taunted him with answers just beyond his grasp.

Finally he replied, shrugging a little. “She… _Jocelyn_ loved… loves him.” He forced himself to meet his mother’s eyes, defiance and determination giving him the strength. “And now I’m going to go check on Bones… Leonard.”

“What? Jim, you’re not fit to go anywhere!” Winona protested.

Jim just looked at her, challenge in his eyes as he rose slowly from the bed. “I’m going. It’d be best if someone drove me, but I can manage if you won’t.”

Winona’s lips thinned and she glared at him, but she conceded, helped him dress and even grudgingly agreed to drive him to the hotel.

The car ride was tense and silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

~~*~~

Winona left him at Bones’ hotel room, Jim watching as she walked away. She didn’t even glance back. He leaned heavily against the wall, willing his limbs to stop trembling as he knocked.

The door opened to reveal an ordinary, sandy-haired man, skin pale and eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“I’m Jim--”

“I know who ye are, lad.” The man crossed his arms over his chest and didn’t step aside.

“Then you’d know Bones… Leonard would want to see me.” Jim hoped he sounded more certain than he felt.

“I dinnae think that’s a good idea. You’ve hurt Mister McCoy enough, hunter. Go back to your folk and leave him be.”

Scotty started to close the door in his face and Jim panicked, couldn’t let that happen. He had to see Bones! “No!” he cried out and shot forward, intent on getting into the room, but he hadn’t counted on Scotty’s strength. The man was a brick wall, and _fast._ Jim slipped past, but was flat on his back, slammed to the floor instantly, Scotty’s grin a little bit manic as he bit out savagely, “I said, ‘Go.’ Now. While you can still walk.”

Pain blinded Jim and the room spun wildly as he sat up. He nodded and swallowed back rising bile as a trickle of warm blood slid down his cheek from a split stitch. But he was in no shape to fight, and now, he wasn’t even sure Bones wanted to see him. Jim struggled to his hands and knees, taking a great heaving breath to fight off the pain and building despair.

“Jim!”

The voice was weak, hazy, but Jim lifted his head to meet the most glorious sight imaginable.

“Bones!”

Jim didn’t care that he couldn’t stand, that he had to crawl to get to Bones, that his whole chest stuttered with blessed relief as tears coursed down his cheeks. Bones collapsed to his knees, meeting him half-way and he was holding Bones and being held once again. A pleasure, as necessary as breathing, that he’d thought he’d lost forever.

The kiss was chaste, tender and Jim didn’t close his eyes, he couldn’t, had to convince himself this moment was real. He sagged into Bones' arms, which trembled around him, and he whispered a heartfelt prayer into Bones’ skin.

“Take Jo-Jo swimming, Scotty.”

“But, sir…”

“Mister Scott, take my daughter swimming and then to dinner. I’ll call you and tell you when you can return.”

“Aye, sir.”

Jim shivered. He never wanted Bones to use that voice on him. Bones’ arms tightened around him and he clung back.

“C’mon. No sense sitting here on the floor when I have a perfectly good bed right through that door.”

Jim gave a relieved sigh and nodded, smiling slightly. “You just want me on my back.”

“Fuck, yes, darlin’,” Bones agreed, that low rumble and half-smirk making Jim’s cock twitch. And Bones noticed. He curled his upper lip and the tip of his tongue was toying with one of his fangs, his eyes glued to Jim’s temple.

To Jim’s blood.

This wasn’t how he wanted this to go and neither of them was in any shape to be starting something. Still Jim was as mesmerized by Bones’ intense gaze as the vampire was by his blood.

Jim bit his lip to break the spell, huffing out a harsh breath, “Stop writing checks your body can’t cash, dammit!”

Bones' chuckle was dark, and sent Jim’s pulse racing. He leaned forward, teased Jim’s bruised lip from him, then sucked on it gently, the barely there scrape of fangs sent jolts pinging down Jim’s spine. His lips parted with a soft exhale, always willing, unable to refuse, but the driving onslaught never came.

“You have no clue, do you?” Bones asked as he kissed Jim again, just a light sweep of his lips.

“I know you look like hell--”

“Been there and back, sugar.”

Bones’ voice was raspy and low, getting breathier by the minute, his muscles sagging. He’d put up a good front, but the vampire was no where near healed or well.

“Let’s get you back to bed, Bones.”

“Now who wants who on their back?”

Jim’s answering chuckle was dry as he swallowed down the guilt. He arose carefully, then helped Bones up. The vampire displayed none of his usual feral grace, the muscles shaking under Jim’s palms, but they made it to the bed, Bones sitting heavily on the side just as Joanna burst into the room.

“Daddy! Are you--”

She stopped and gave Jim a look of complete astonishment. With a quick flick of her hair, she dismissed Jim and turned back to Bones, moving gently as she settled next to him on the bed.

“You shouldn’t be left alone. We’ll stay.” Her voice was sweet and cajoling without being sugary. This was a pre-teen who already knew how to get exactly what she wanted, no doubt learned from Jocelyn. That thought made Jim’s heart clench. How did Jim fit into that life?

“Sweetpea, I’ll be fine. Jim’ll take good care of me.”

“Like he already did?”

“Joanna Elizabeth!” Bones barked.

She blanched, her eyes widening and her lip trembling. Jim had no idea if it was feigned or not.

“Sorry, babydoll,” Bones apologized. He wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and dropped a kiss on the top of her blonde waves. “I promised that you’d get to swim, so you’re going to swim until you drop. And if you behave for Scotty, he can take you out for dinner and ice cream afterwards.”

“Maggie Moo’s?” she asked and Bones nodded.

“Absolutely.”

“Thank you!” She sat up on her knees and gave Bones a fierce hug that made him wince, then kissed his cheek and was gone without even looking at Jim again. Her shouts and excited chatter filled the suite until Scotty called out, “We’re leaving, Sir.” Then there was blissful silence.

Bones slumped to the bed with a jaw creaking yawn. He leaned on his elbows, his head tipped to the side as he regarded Jim from drooping eyelids.

“She hates me.” Jim stood there self consciously, torn. He groped for a distraction, for something to take away this feeling of impending loss.

“She’ll come around.”

“You sure you want her to?” Jim asked, his heart in his throat.

“What the hell kind of question is that?” Bones patted the bed. “Get down here, you idiot. You’re giving me a charley horse.”

Bones’ familiar annoyance was a wonderful sound to Jim’s ears. He shook his head, fond affection suffusing him. “Let’s get you tucked in first, then I’ll join you.”

“Jim.” Bones tried to argue, but Jim just leaned over him and silenced him with a kiss.

“Sleep pants on or off?” Jim wormed his hand under Bones’ tee, resting his hand on cool skin. Bones’ muscles fluttered under his palm, his weak gasp making Jim grin.

“On,” Bones finally answered.

“Kay.” Jim hesitated, then grabbed the hem of Bones’ shirt.

He stopped Jim with a pained, “No.”

Jim lifted his eyes and said, with more confidence than he felt, “Bones, don’t ever hide from me.” He huffed in relief when he realized that someone had done a pretty expert job of bandaging the area, but from the blood staining the gauze the bandages needed to be changed.

“Jim, this wasn’t your fault.”

Jim tore his eyes from the wide swath of white, guilt choking him. “Yes, yes it was,” he gritted out. “Just let me take care of you. Please?”

What Jim was asking went against Bones’ nature, but he relented, allowed Jim to settle him against the headboard, pillows supporting him, and blankets wrapped around his legs.

Jim touched Bones’ jaw, tilted his chin up, and kissed him. He hadn’t had the chance to before, but now he took his time and let his tongue explore. The fangs weren’t extended and he murmured, “Show me,” as he looked into Bones’ eyes, his lips never leaving Bones’ skin.

“Jim.” Bones’ protest was muted, and Jim could see hunger thrumming under the exhaustion.

Jim felt the shudder course through Bones, then the soft whimper, and he smiled as Bones’ let himself go, his eyes turning to green-tinted gold as the fangs extended. Jim nipped Bones’ lip, curled his tongue around one sharp point as he breathed warmth and supplication into Bones’ mouth.

“Can’t lose you, Bones,” Jim vowed.

“You won’t, darlin’.” Bones’ breath stuttered against Jim’s skin.

Jim kissed Bones again, stealing his breath, his need for the vampire making him forget everything but the strong body pressing against him. “Fuck me, Bones. I _need_ you.”

Leonard swallowed and moaned, strong arms gripping Jim weakly as he pushed him up. “Please, darlin’. You keep provoking me like that and I won’t be able to keep my head.”

“Don’t want you to,” Jim murmured.

Bones whimpered, wincing even though he moved gingerly. “Dammit, Jim!”

The catch in Bones’ voice broke the spell and Jim shook his head to clear it. “You’re a stubborn bastard, you know that?”

“I’m a McCoy. It’s in the job description.”

Jim chuckled despite himself and tilted his head down to press a light kiss to Bones’ lips before pulling back. He’d already lost his head and couldn’t afford to again. “I’m going to change those bandages and you’re going to lie back and let me.”

“What about your injuries?”

Jim noticed Bones’ eyes on his temple, on the dried blood there. He sighed. “I’ll be fine. Philip’s a good doctor, Bones.”

“Oh, I experienced his skill, Jim.” Bones voice was dry and sarcastic, but Jim heard the undercurrent of pain and fatigue even if Bones was trying to hide it.

“Well, now you’re going to experience mine.” Jim rolled off the bed and into the bathroom, refusing to give Bones any more chance to argue. Bones called after him, but his words were obscured by the running water and Jim ignored him as he concentrated on wiping all traces of blood from his face. Then he gathered up supplies and straightened, willing away his tangled emotions.

When he stepped back into the bedroom, Bones was laying passively, arms at his side, head resting against the headboard and eyes firmly closed, fatigue radiating from him. “You didn’t get me shot, Jim.” Bones spoke without opening his eyes, his voice soft, careful.

“I didn’t pull the trigger, but I screwed up. I have to be the one to fix it. And that means starting with telling you just how much I hated those guys at the clubs, how I wanted it to be me. And _only_ me. Then, I have to keep talking. And hoping you’ll do the same.”

Jim’s heart was hammering in his chest as he moved to Bones’ side. He had always been a man of action, not of words, and this was damn terrifying. He crawled over to Bones and straddled him on all fours, no flesh touching, the air charged between them.

“Confession is good for the soul?” Bones’ cynicism and sly smile made Jim tilt his head and grin back crookedly.

“Supposedly.” Jim leaned down and kissed him, a silent thank you before he reached for the bandages. Bones hand shot up and gripped Jim’s.

Startled, Jim looked up. Bones eyes were green, verdant and dark, his brows knitted together in worry and Jim gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m not afraid of a little blood, Bones.”

“Jim,” Bones huffed out. “For a vampire hunter, you know shit about us. I just… silver is a poison and your mom’s a good shot. Not going to be pretty.”

“I knew all I needed to – silver bullet to slow ‘em down, stake to finish ‘em.” He was biting his tongue as he unwound the gauze, mindful not to jar Bones more than he had to. “Sit up, babe. Easy does it.”

With the white bandages circling his chest gone, it was just the large six inch gauze pad slightly left of center on Bones’ chest. “I’m actually pretty good at this. You can relax, you know.”

“I’ve seen your idea of clean, Jim.”

Jim lifted the sticky edge of the pad with a fingernail and began prying it slowly up.

“Just rip the damn thing off. Get it over with.” Bones voice was strangled, his body tense.

Jim had no idea why Bones was so nervous, but the tension was catching. Jim steeled himself but was still unprepared for the angry gash marring Bones’ perfection. The wound was larger than he expected, oozing, raw, and enflamed. “Thought vampires healed quickly,” he choked out.

Bones sagged into the mattress, obviously exhausted and wrung out. He wasn’t able to hide just how much pain he was in and now his fear was clear.

“This should be better, shouldn’t it?”

Bones nodded and sighed. “Your doctor friend might not have gotten all the silver out. If so, it won’t heal and will slowly poison me. It’s an ugly way to go.”

Jim cleaned the wound, dabbing away the puss and blood. Each touch of the peroxide to torn flesh made Bones grimace, but Jim didn’t stop until the wound was clean and looked better. Not good, but better. “Boyce wouldn’t do that. He is a good doctor, Bones. What speeds healing?”

Bones had closed his eyes, breathing shallowly against the pain, and seemed surprised by the question.

“What do you need? What will fix this?” Jim asked more directly. He was pretty certain he knew. He wasn’t as ill-informed about vampires as Bones thought.

“S-sleep,” Bones stuttered in reply.

“Liar,” Jim smiled fondly and brushed their noses together. “You need to feed. A lot. Blood will help you heal.”

“Not if there’s still silver in the wound.” Bones’ eyes shot open and he was frowning. “I’ve taken all Scotty can give right now.”

“Goddamned stubborn vampire!” Jim bit out, though his eyes were sparkling. “I’m here and offering!”

“And you’re hurt!” Bones argued.

“I’m fine and you’re going to feed from me if I have to force it down your obstinate throat!”

Jim tilted his head back and took large, heaving breaths. Bones’ eyes were wide, shocked. At that moment Jim realized that he hadn’t actually fought Bones on anything before. That, too, was going to change.

He pressed a finger to Bones’ lips and shook his head. “You’re going to feed and then we’re both going to sleep. You owe me answers, but I’ll cut you some slack. For now.”

Bones acquiesced, but he was still _this close_ to arguing. Jim straddled him, grabbing the sharp scissors from the supplies as he did. “Lie still.”

Bones’ eyes were darting back and forth from Jim’s face to the scissors Jim had poised over his forearm. “Jim!” he cried out as Jim sliced the skin. Bright red blood welled up, crimson and full of life and Jim twisted his arm, let the drops fall on the wound.

Bones’ chest heaved, his eyes fever bright, and lips parting on a hard inhale. He was trembling, eyes transfixed to each drop.

Jim pressed around the cut, forcing more blood out, until Bones caught his arm and tugged it to his mouth. Now it was Jim who was mesmerized, caught by the play of light on Bones’ fangs, the depths of vivid, feral eyes. Time slowed as Bones’ tongue flicked out, lapping at the drops before latching on and sucking hard.

“Motherfucker!” he cried out. It hurt! But almost immediately, Jim felt dizzy and drunk, his eyes too heavy to keep open. Pleasure coursed through his body, blotting out the pain in his arm and head. He swayed and his head lolled heavily to the side. “Bones,” he moaned as release coiled tighter, his cock throbbing insistently without being touched.

Bones’ answering moan was hungry and Jim was far too dazed to notice how, but found himself naked on the bed, Bones busy stripping off his sleep pants. Jim looked up at his lover and his heart stilled for an instant from the sight. Even with the ugly wound on his chest, Bones was glorious, unparalleled; all taut muscle under subtly glowing olive skin capped off with a devilish smirk and gleaming amber eyes. Jim wanted to feast on him, drink him in, but could barely keep his eyes open and finally gave up the fight.

Cool breath brushed over his stomach before Bones latched onto a nipple and sucked hard. Jim whimpered, caught between pain and pleasure. He forced his eyes open and watched Bones for a moment, just rode the cresting wave, lax muscles made him feel as though he were surfing on air, floating in pleasure with sparks of pain to keep him focused. He grinned goofily at his lover. “Let me ride you. I think we can do that.”

Bones released him and lifted Jim up and over, settling him where a hard, throbbing cock rubbed his crack. It was all too much and not enough. “Lube?”

He neededn’t have asked. Fingers, cool and slick, prodded his ass, sliding in and out too swiftly for Jim to keep up. And just as quickly, he was raised, strong fingers digging into his hips before he was impaled, filled, his body invaded and overwhelmed.

“Fuck!” he gasped, reaching for the headboard to steady himself. Strong arms held him, shifted him up and down, over and over, until he couldn’t breathe around ceaseless moans, whimpers, and cries. Bones drove into him, tirelessly, unerringly targeting Jim’s prostate. The world spun and careened past his eyes, his muscles clenching tight around the flesh spearing him.

And just as suddenly he was stilled, dragged down; piercing pain lit sparks along his skin when Bones sunk his fangs in again. Jim arched into it, offering everything. It took two heartbeats, warmth pulsing from Jim into Bones and Jim came, orgasm lighting his spine and blotting out the world in an explosion of fire and blood.

He sagged, boneless, but Bones had him, he was safe, held tight, groaning as sparks still flared along his skin. Twitching weakly he sprawled over Bones, the vampire’s face buried in Jim’s chest. Bones drew back, sucked in a shuddery breath before laying Jim on the blankets. Woozy and near insensate, Jim could do little more than mewl in protest as hard flesh slipped from his body.

Bones lips were on him then, shushing him. Jim kissed back, barely noticing the metallic tang of blood on Bones’ breath. He should move, do something, but he was warm, languid, and half asleep. He dozed, content and whole, as a strong body wrapped around him.

~~*~~

Jim awoke slowly and stretched languorously. He was sore, but in the most delicious ways. His head didn’t spin as he opened his eyes to be greeted by Bones’ moss green eyes and teasing smile. “Mmmmm,” he hummed in delight as soft lips swept his before pulling back. “Mornin’,” Jim murmured.

Bones chuckled. “It’s past midnight, darlin’.”

“That’s morning for you.”

A large hand skimmed Jim’s skin, rested on his ass before tugging him closer as a well-muscled thigh was laid across his. “How are you feelin’?”

Jim wriggled closer to Bones, fidgeting and twisting until he was pressed sternum to toes. He jerked back as their chests met and looked down. To his surprise, the nasty gash was noticeably smaller, Boyce’s careful stitches marring healthy pink flesh instead of angry red. Jim blinked and reached trembling fingers to stroke around the wound. Days’ worth of healing had taken mere hours.

Bones pressed Jim’s palm flat to his breast and nudged his eyes away from the injury. “I heal fast, Jim. But nothing like this. You’re… there’s something about your blood. Special.”

Jim’s lips quirked upward and his eyes sparkled. “Duh. It’s me, Bones. What did you expect?”

“Brat,” Bones chided, but his eyes were serious, contemplative and Jim sighed.

“Stop over thinking this. You and I, we belong together. This proves it.”

Jim nuzzled Bones’ neck, shifting again until they were close, a mere hair’s breadth apart. Jim breathed deeply and clung tightly. He couldn’t lose this. He wouldn’t.

“Jim.”

“No. We’re done talking about that. Now I want to know how my mom missed. Not that I’m not grateful…”

“Missed?” Bones shook his head, but relaxed, settling more fully into the mattress and intertwining his limbs with Jim’s. “She didn’t. I wouldn’t have made it if it wasn’t for that silly necklace you bought.”

Jim laughed. “And you called it a ‘damn fool thing’! It saved your life!”

Jim could feel Bones roll his eyes at him, but he was laughing. “I’m not a lovesick teen, Jim. And wearing something with _’Property of JTK’_ on it seemed a bit much.”

“You’re glad now. Admit it.”

Bones cuffed his head lightly, then wrapped his arms back around Jim before kissing his nose. “You’re insufferable.”

Jim grinned. “Damned straight. And you love me this way.”

“You’re ridiculous, but, goddammit, I do.”

Bones’ admission eased something in Jim’s gut. He settled, withdrawing a bit to get comfortable. “Well, now that we’re agreed on my sheer awesomeness…”

Bones’ nipped his shoulder and growled. “Don’t let it go to your head, sugar.”

Goosebumps surfaced on Jim’s skin and he shivered. “And don’t you try to intimidate me, or blind me with your sexiness,” he shot back, still teasing.

Bones’ eyes widened comically and Jim chuckled. “It won’t work.”

Of course, Bones had to prove Jim wrong and his expression changed, turned sultry, his lips curling up so his fangs caught the light. He thrust a now-prominent erection against Jim’s thigh before leaning down and whispering against Jim’s ear, “But I know how to touch you, suck you dry, and fill you up, until you forget your name, darlin’.”

Jim whimpered. He couldn’t help it. Bones pulled out _’the voice’_ and Jim was powerless against that drawl, the raspy growl and honeyed bourbon vowels, all conspiring to totally wreck him. His eyes slipped shut as Bones’ lips slid down, a slow drag against his throat, then up, stealing his gasp from parted lips.

Bones lifted his head, and Jim followed, needing another taste. Bones’ tongue swept in, teased his palate, flicked against his teeth, and Jim moaned. Finally, Bones dragged his mouth away, pressing his lips to Jim’s forehead. The vampire was panting, but he breathed softly against Jim’s skin, “Not yet. I want you, always want you. You make me lose my head, but I need to explain…”

Jim had lost his train of thought, completely derailed, and didn’t follow. He wanted Bones, again, _now._ “Later. Whatever it is can wait.”

Bones rubbed his nose against Jim’s cheek. “No. Jim you need to hear this. I need to ask you a question.”

“A question?” Jim shrugged, wasn’t really listening, instead he latched onto Bones’ throat, sucking greedily on his Adam’s apple.

“Goddammit, Jim!” Bones pushed him away, but it was a half-hearted attempt and his voice shook.

“Just… stop. Please?”

Jim tilted his head and regarded Bones. His lover was as aroused as he was, but fighting it for some reason. Jim bit his lip, ducked his head, looked at Bones from under lowered lashes. “Take me again, Bones. Fuck me raw.”

“Jim! This is serious! I want you to look after Joanna. I need you to.”

The mere mention of Joanna threw ice water on Jim’s desire, breaking the spell. He jerked upright, panic making his heart race. “What? Why? Where are you going?”

“Shhhh.” Strong arms enclosed him and Bones rested his cheek on Jim’s shoulder blade. “I’m not going anywhere, but she’s a child, Jim. She needs a normal life, with sunshine and school, going to the mall and movies, hanging out with friends. Since that ass turned Joce, Joanna’s been living with Gran and Scotty--”

“Wait… What? Jocelyn’s a vampire?” Jim’s mind was reeling, couldn’t reconcile the hodge-podge of foreign memories jumbled in his head with that revelation.

Bones tugged him back against his chest, and Jim settled between his legs. “It’s a long story. And the history doesn’t matter, but let’s just say that Clay, who I used to name ‘friend’, decided that he wanted my life. He and Joce had been dancing around each other for years, so that’s not all that surprising, though she and I are having a talk about priorities. She damn well agreed to be there for Jo-Jo! Impulsive--”

“Bones!” Jim stopped him with a word as he tilted his head to look at Bones. “I get it, not completely, but you dumped a boatload of memories in my head and it’s still mostly chaos, but it’s making more sense now.”

“It is?” Bones looked stunned.

“This would all be easier if you’d stop blocking me.”

The full blown protective rant that Bones had been working up to stopped and Bones deflated. He shook his head then dropped it back to the headboard. He wouldn’t meet Jim’s eyes. “I can’t do that. Not until you pass whatever test your mom needs you to.”

Jim frowned. “What does my mom have to do with this?”

“She made me agree to give you time to figure out what you want. Without any coercion.”

“Why’d you agree to that? I’m a grown man, Bones. I don’t need my mom’s approval or consent for this.” Jim was deeply unsettled by something in Bones’ voice, he wasn’t sure he wanted an honest answer to his question, but he’d asked and was now trying to ignore the way his stomach had plummeted to the floor.

“Oh, sugar. When someone has you at their mercy, you agree to all sorts of things. But she’s right and I should probably stay gone, out of your life for awhile…”

“No!” Jim shouted, twisting until he had Bones pinned, their eyes locked.

“But, I can’t do that,” Bones continued, his arms tightening around Jim. “It was a physical blow when you left. I _ached._ Thought I was going mad.” He shook his head and gave a sad, low chuckle. “Gran did some research… seems we’re a rare thing. Bound.”

“Bound?” Jim sagged against Bones’ chest, relieved and, now, curious.

“More than mates. It’s a physical, almost tangible thing, growing stronger with more of your blood. And you thought I’d snared you in that London club, that you sought me out in Stockholm and Marrakesh.” Bones voice was hushed, full of amazement.

“But, it was you who had trapped me, bound me to you with that first taste. I knew you as mate, claimed you, had no idea what you’d done to me. Thought I was in control, that I could keep the compulsion away if I never fed from you again, that I wouldn’t lose more of myself…”

“How’d that work for you?” Jim’s voice was sharper than he’d meant it to be, but the idea of Bones feeding from anyone but him set his teeth on edge.

Bones ignored his tone and answered easily. “Those encounters left me physically nourished, but left my soul empty, unsatisfied. But that’s not really the point here.”

“It isn’t?”

“No.” Bones forced Jim to look at him. “The problem is, I have no idea how this works. The last known bonded pair lived over two hundred years ago and they did not end well. The woman died in childbirth and the vampire went mad, took out everyone in their home before walking into the mid-day sun.”

“So, I promise not to get pregnant.” Jim’s comment was flippant and he was smiling, hoped that levity would ease all the heavy shit he was not ready to dwell on.

If Bones’ chuckle was any indicator, Jim’s tactic worked. “Asshole.”

“At your service.” Jim stilled and took a deep breath. What he was about to say was scary as hell, but nothing had ever felt so right. “We’ll figure it out, Bones. All of it. This bond thing, raising Joanna, even my family. I swear that whatever happens, as long as we do it together, we’ll make it work.”

“Us against the world, kid?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. Jim and Bones together.” And then his face lit up, smirk a mile wide. “Jim and Bones. Unstoppable.”

“Sounds like a cheesy buddy movie, Jim.”

“Nah, it’s an epic romance. For the ages.”

Bones snorted, but his smile was fond and his eyes had that soft glow to them, the one that gave Jim butterflies. Jim had to kiss him, had to watch as Bones’ eyes fluttered closed, had to feel him shift, his arms tightening around Jim. _’Perfect.’_

He would have sighed like a school girl, but he had some pride left and he was Jim. Instead he titled his head back, shifted his hips and grinned. “You gonna fuck me _now,_ Bones?”

Bones paused for the briefest of instants, vampire reflexes caught off guard, but then the world spun, Jim was flat on his back, legs splayed wide and fangs skimming his throat. Jim would have felt smug, but a slick palm cupped his balls and a cool finger prodded his hole. He hissed in surprise, whimpering as he was breached, Bones chuckling evilly against his neck. Jim arched into it and bore down. “You think I can’t take it again, don’t you?” he gasped out, lungs shuddering as two fingers stabbed in.

“Oh, darlin’, I have no doubt you can take it. Your tight little ass was just made for me and I’m going to give it a good seein’ to.” Bones’ voice and fingers were driving Jim into a frenzy.

“Then do it!” he demanded. Something deep within him needed this joining, craved more than the physical, hungered for that complete connection, but he’d settle for this. If Bones would hurry, _goddammit!_

“In my own sweet time, sugar.”

Bones had him pinned down, fingers stroking Jim’s prostate, their cocks sliding deliciously together, and it still wasn’t enough sensation, kept Jim teetering on the edge. Unfortunately Bones was in a mood and was not going to be rushed. All Jim could do was hold on for the ride.

When Bones had Jim writhing on three fingers, moaning like a porn star, whining and clutching at the vampire’s back and shoulders, he finally stopped teasing and pushed in. One long thrust until he bottomed out.

Jim keened. Fucking wailed. He was full and stretched wide, body plundered and _owned._ But Bones didn’t move and Jim’s eyes snapped open. The vampire was staring down at him, his lips quirked up in a wicked smirk, but his eyes… his eyes revealed the world to Jim, so much heat, love, desperate need. So much past, but now, now there was a future, a forever. Jim dove in. Grasped that emotion and returned it fivefold.

And that seemed to be all Bones had been waiting for. With a growled, “Mine!” he turned his attention to claiming Jim, inside and out, body and soul, until even Jim’s skin sang with affirmation.

Two orgasms later and Jim was numb, limp as a ragdoll, and pliant as Bones cleaned them up and returned to bed. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and didn’t bother to try, just hummed happily as he was enfolded in powerful arms.

Jim knew there weren’t fairy tale endings, that the real work started after the happily ever after, but even with their fuck ton of issues to deal with, Jim was looking forward to tackling them. After he slept. And maybe some more sex.

The End


End file.
